Trying to find the Light
by insomniac-shipper
Summary: Natsu misses his childhood bestfriends Gray and Lucy. Will he be able to get them back before its too late? When did it all go wrong? Collab story w/ Dub Peasant. Her fault its Graylu but least we got a Badass Lucy. GRAYLU AU
1. Where it all began

**AN-**

 **Hey this is a collab story with my bestie Dub Peasant, she is the one that making me watch Fairy Tail, personally I'm a a sub kinda gal but she is a dubbbbbbb peasant. Anyway this is a Graylu Fic (NALUUUUU ALLL THE WAY) its a cool story idea though.**

 **Disclaimer- we own jackshit except the plot, the characters go to Hiro Mashima**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

I think it all started about 4 years ago. I think.

 _"Oi, Ice Princess why'd you call me here?"_

 _"Shut your pie-hole Tabasco Idiot! Lucy was upset when she called me, so I told her to me meet me here, then I texted your flamebrain"_

 _Me and Gray were both sitting on a log under one of the older maple trees in the clearing, it was our special place for me, Lucy and Gray, we have been coming here ever since we could walk. I heard Gray gasp beside me as we heard someone running through the trees, as the figure emerged into the clearing, that's when I realised something was terribly wrong._

 _Lucy was cradling her side, as she stumbled towards us tears streaming down her face. My blood started to boil as I saw a ripe red hand mark painting her cheek. I felt Gray beside leap up and pelted towards her, she stumbled into his arms, sobs wracking her body as Gray pulled her closer to his chest as if to try and protect her._

 _We both had know that Jude Heartfilia was not a nice man. We both knew he was an abusive asshole but out today of all days. Layla Heartfilia's birthday. Surely a father would be kind and caring towards his daughter on his dead wife's birthday. Obviously not. And out of all this Lucy always kept her head held high and never let it get to her at school, only me and Gray know about the monster that she has to go home to every night._

 _I could hear Gray whispering words of comfort until Lucy finally pulled away from his chest, tears still threatened to fall but she kept them at bay shooting me a sad smile. I couldn't hold my tongue any longer ignoring the daggers that Gray sent me as I opened my mouth._

 _"What did he do this time!?" I couldn't keep the anger from my words._

 _"Natsu!" Gray said appalled._

 _Lucy flinched at my tone and stumbled back a few steps, luckily Gray was there scooping her up into his arms as he carried her towards our log. Once she had calmed down she was staring at her hands in her lap, while Gray rubbed circles on her back._

 _"I'm serious Luce," I tried again with a softer tone._

 _Lucy held her breath for a few more seconds before telling us what had happened._

 _"As you know it's Ma-Mama's birthday today," She looked as if she was going to cry again, but she knotted her hands together and continued, "And I went into Father's office with some flowers and some of Mama's favourite perfume to bring to her grave. But he was too busy he said. Too busy. So of course I shouted at him. HOW COULD HE NOT VISIT HIS DEAD WIFE'S GRAVE WITH HIS CHILD. That's all I wanted. But of course he had to punish me for my disobedience,"_

 _I shared a glance with Gray and I saw cold, murderous eyes match my flame filled ones. I could see Gray clench his jaw as he spoke softly again._

 _"But what did he do to you, Luce?"_

I remember that shortly after Lucy had said what happened to her, me and Gray rushed her to hospital with a cracked rib. Maybe if I had gave her dad a piece of my mind or maybe if I had told the police, Lucy wouldn't have turned out this way.

* * *

That's when I started to realise that it wasn't always going to be Natsu, Gray and Lucy. More like Lucy and Gray and I was just chilling in the background. 2 years ago I realised this.

 _We were back at the log again, but this time they had let me play with fire. Quite literally. They had let me build a fire as the pyromaniac. We were all stargazing, one of Lucy's favourite pass time that had morphed into our favourite pass time, but I enjoyed it nonetheless, sitting watching the fire crack. Gray's mum had died 3 days ago, we all knew it was happening but we thought she had more time, since her chemotherapy was going well, but I guess the gods weren't smiling on us. Gray_ _hadn't even cried, I guess he had prepared for it._

 _I spared a look at my two best friends who were sitting opposite me, they had opted for the picnic blanket while I went for the trusty log. That's when I looked closer at them, Lucy head was craned back with a happy smile painted on her face, eye's full of wonder at the stars. Meanwhile Gray had snaked his arm around her pulling her onto his lap, Lucy smiled absently at this action, while leaning into his shoulder._

 _I. Natsu. Dragneel. was third wheeling._

Never thought they would ditch me though.

* * *

1 year ago somehow we all managed to pass the nightmare of GSCEs. Lucy and Gray barely scraped through, they hadn't coped with the exams well, they had partied practically every night, hanging out at this bar place. I tried to stop them. I really did but they just started to not telling me where they were going because they knew I would object. Luckily we all managed to get into the same 6th Form at a new College: Mildian Academy. I didn't realise that going to a new school meant new friends and no time for old ones. I can remember the first time I realised this.

 _I had just met Erza in sport and couldn't wait to introduce her to Gray and Lucy. I found Lucy first, she was talking animatedly with a girl with brown hair in the corridor who was wearing ripped jeans and a sad excuse of a top. Like seriously was she mauled by a tiger?!_

 _"Yo Luce, meet Erza she is pretty cool, and she decked me in a fight already!"_

 _"Wow, finally you just met someone with a hair colour nearly as wacky as yours." Lucy drawled out before turning back to chat with this mysterious slut._

 _"Anyone I should know, Lu?" I could smell alcohol sticking to her like a second skin, I narrowed my eyes at Lucy where did she pick up this chick?_

 _"Nahhh this is Natsu, not your type Cana." Lucy replied simply before searching the corridor for someone._

 _"Luce look who I found! Bora & Jellal" Gray said before kissing her lightly on her cheek, he gestured two boys behind him, one had a tattoo above his right eye, with navy blue hair spiked up, while the other had a tattoo across his right side of his face, going from his above his eyebrow and down to his cheek, his hair was royal blue. I wondered if Lucy was going comment on their odd hair colour..._

 _"Sick tattoos when did you get them done?!" Lucy said before jumping into a conversation with this Bora. Did Lucy and Gray know these?! Erza had tensed next to me while looking at Jellal, I wondered what had kicked off there, she just grabbed my sleeve and tugged me away from the group. Not that they had noticed I had gone._

 _"Wassup Erza? Why we leaving Luce and Gray?"_

 _"Jellal is bad news you don't want to be hanging around with him and Bora." Erza eyes were fixed straight in front of her._

 _"Then we need to go get Lucy and Gray then," I pleaded, Erza suddenly stopped and faced me._

 _"Don't you understand they already know them, it's too late for them, come on let me introduce you to my friends." Erza shot me a small smile._

 _"But-"_

 _"There not like you anymore."_

I suppose those words from Erza were the ones that woke me up from this fairy tale. Lucy and Gray had been dating since Gray's mum had passed, and I was okay with that. But I was not okay with Lucy starting to drink or going to parties and when I found this out I went straight to Gray, but he already told me he was aware, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. A few months after that Gray started to go as well, at first I went as well so we could both keep an eye on her but soon Gray joined in as well, and I no longer found the fun in going when I was the only one sober. Lucy started drinking probably because of that monster of a father but Gray I don't know why he started, did he do it just to follow Lucy? or was he more upset about his mum than he let on?

* * *

"Natsuuuuu your spacing out againnnnnnnnnnnn!" Lisanna prodded me in the side.

"Ha very funny, just no one is talking about anything interesting," I stuck my tongue out at her.

I averted my eyes back onto the far table in the corner of the cafeteria, where my supposedly best friends were sat. Lucy and Juvia were laughing loudly at Bora who was dancing the can-can on top of the table with Cana, kicking off everyone's lunches, and flipping off the dinner ladies, ignoring their yells for them to act their age. Gray was filming the whole thing, while Jellal was leaning in his chair taking a long drag. That's when I noticed Jellal had offered his packet to his friends, Gray was one of the first to take one, followed by Cana, Juvia and Bora. Juvia was happily lighting the bunt end of the cigarettes with a blue lighter.

"WHAT THE FUCK! POPSICLE?!" I shouted before I realised what I was doing. I saw Gray's eyes narrow towards me as he recognised the childhood nickname, but pretend that it wasn't aimed at him.

"Natsu...? You don't even have a popsicle?" Levy said, I couldn't tear my eyes away from Gray as he smirked at me, before Lucy grabbed his cigarette and took a long drag on it. _Drinking and Smoking now!?_ Erza followed my line of sight, and her eyes held sadness and shook her head knowingly at me. Even after a year of them ignoring me or barely talking to me, they were still my best friends but they are chucking their lives away.

"Natsu..." Erza said, reaching out to try and keep me sitting on the bench but she failed I just shrugged off her hand, and stormed up the table. Cana and Bora had stopped the can-can looking suspiciously at me, Cana raised a studded eyebrow as I attempted to talk to Gray.

"Ice Princess, what the fuck do you're think your doing?!" I said while ripping the cancerous stick out of his mouth, I tried to keep my tone as calm as possibly but I felt myself boil over.

"Geez, Natsu it's none of your business, clear off" Gray motioned to Jellal for a new fag and then nodded at Juvia to light it up.

"Don't you care?! At all? Gray!" I went to knock the cigarette again, but Bora's hand shot out to grab mine,

"Don't you know they are expensive. Mate." Bora glared.

"Still I didn't realise it cost so much to kill yourself." I said with gritted teeth, that's when I felt a hand go around my shoulder, and I looked over and saw Gajeel, who smirked at me before talking.

"Give it a rest, come on we have football practice, Sting and Rogue have already left. Juvia you gonna come with?" Gajeel sounded oddly hopeful.

"Fuck off you're the one that left me dipshit for that blue haired bitch." Juvia's eyes suddenly turned cold as she snarled at him.

Gajeel looked at her for a few more seconds, I could see sadness flick across his features before his gaze hardened to steel, and pulled me away from the table.

* * *

 **AN-**

 **SOOooo that was the first chapter. BOOM! credit goes to me and Dub we were on skype writing this. This could be a short story or as long as you guys want it. hopefully longer ;). We have plenty of ideas. Lots of ships will be sailing. If you guys want a Nalu story PM me.**

 **For any confusion:**

 **First Flashback they were 14 years old.**

 **Second Flashback they were 16 years old**

 **Third Flashback they were 17 years old**

 **Current time they are 18 years old**

 **From your faithfully,**

 **Insomniac and Dub**

 **(SONG OF THE WEEK: ICARUS - BASTILLE)**

 **Enjoy and Review.**


	2. Juvia's Bottle

**AN-**

 **Annnnnnndddddd we are back. Jk we wrote this the same day we came up with the story. mwhahahahah. SOOOooo more of badass lucy, ("I want drugs" - Dub Peasant 2k17) s0oo due to Dub being needy, we are gonna have some bar fights and drugssssss (don't do drugs kids). (** **"If you keep quoting me there is going to be a lot of fucked up shit in this story"- Dub Peasant 2k17)**

 **First Reviewerrr: TsukiChanChan (AMAZING PERSON HEREE - better than Dub)**

 **Glad you're excited for the next chapter, hope you like our thugs ;)**

 **Disclaimer- we own jackshit except the plot, the characters go to Hiro Mashima**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gray POV**

"If you were on life support, I would un-plug you to charge my phone," Cana was sitting at her normal place at the bar, while drinking the cocktail of the week, sending Bora a friendly-sneer.

"Is your ass jealous about the amount of shit that just came out your mouth?" Bora replied with a devilishly smile, rolling up something Elfman had slid over to him from behind the bar.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, I have 5 fingers, the 3rd one is for you." Cana smiled sweetly as she shoved her hand in Bora's face stealing his freshly rolled up stick.

"I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel about you," Bora said sarcastically putting his hand over his heart.

"Cana wins this round, Bora that comeback was appalling." Elfman laughed giving Cana a free drink.

This had been going on for at least half an hour, we have being coming to the club for as long as I can remember since we chose this path in life. That's when I heard the bar doors swing open and the gang ( _or should I say mob)_ Oracion Seis walked in. They always want trouble. Always. They sat in the booth across from us, opposite the bar. After a Bora vs Cana drinking contest, I started to let my eyes wander around the club and noticed Midnight staring straight back at me. I tried to catch his eyes so I could politely tell him to Fuck Off but that's when I noticed that he wasn't looking at me but he was looking at Lucy's arse since the lack of clothing she was wearing, she had shorts which had ripped edges that hugged her curves nicely. _I hate it when men look at her like a piece of meat. I mean what the actual fuck! she is a human being._ The more I tried to ignore it, the harder it was to, that's when I saw a vulgar smile spread across his face as he licked his lips.

I just snapped.

Pushing Lucy gently off of me as I stalked up the the booth grabbing Midnight's shirt. Who looked up with boredom.

"What the fuck, Fullbuster?" Midnight said casually hanging from my grip as he held his hands up in surrender.

"You know what I'm talking about!" I growled, as I pulled my fist back punched him in the stomach, winding him, he fell to his knee's coughing as I made a move to return to my seat,"Stay away from her!"

Only to be stopped by the psycho Zancrow's hand on my shoulder, before whipping me round and punching me square in the face. The whole bar went deathly quiet.

Cana and Mira stopped gossiping across the bar, Jellal was stopped halfway through an arm wrestle with Elfman, Juvia and Lyon were making out in one of the staff rooms, Bora was getting a refill off of Laxus and Lucy was looking questioningly at the disagreement that me and Midnight had. Before a full out war broke out.

"Get the fuck away from my brother you shit bag! and get a fucking hair cut!"

Lyon was the first to react. Lunging forward he clocked Zancrow straight in the jaw, before roundhouse kicking him in the side, ( _that nearly hit me, but least he was looking out for his brother),_ before violently planting a few more solid kicks before Cobra dragged him off of Zancrow, Cobra punched him in the face and that's when hell broke loose. Jellal dived into the fray taking Cobra by the collar throwing him back into the booth on top of Karen and Angel. The girls then screeched a battle cry before they clambered over the table, Angel punched me in the side of the head, and the whole world started to spin.

"You Fucking Whore!" Lucy looked pissed. _Like mega pissed._ Stomping down from the bar, as she hit Angel like a high speed train, Angel went flying into Juvia, who elbowed her on as she waltzed into the fight, picking Karen up by her hair and dragging her away from Lyon vs Zancrow's fight which was happening in the pit of the fight. That's when Flare being here usual creepy self, emerged from the bathroom only to see chaos, a sadistic glint lit in her eyes as she couldn't wait to jump in as well, only to be stopped by Mira who was chatting with Cana - probably placing bets knowing those two-, just stopped mid-sentence with Cana.

"Chick, don't join in its nearly over, we don't want anything else being damaged, kay?" Mira said flippantly before placing another note onto the betting pile, one thing she hated was being ignored.

Flare only laughed manically before pushing past Mira's warning, savagely kicking Bora in the back who was fighting with Totomaru. If there was anyone more scary than Lucy angry it was Mira. Mira ripped her hair from being held in that adorable bobble that held her fringe up, pulling it up into a pony tail before wading into the crowd, her eyes held a murderous glint as she grabbed Flare by one of her plaits then moved to grab her by throat.

"Did you ignore me ?!" Mira looked terrifying, everyone seemed to freeze, It would have been quite comical if it weren't for Flare who was slowly turning as red as her hair grappling helplessly at Mira's hold. No one dared to approach her, but if someone didn't it wouldn't be a simply bar fight anymore.

"Mira..." Cana tried to lay a hand on her shoulder, but was silenced by Mira who temporarily loosen her hold on Flare to slap Cana in the face. Cana staggered back holding her cheek as she held the betting money in one hand.

"You won! If you don't get it in the next 3 seconds and you will never see it again," Cana hollered, and just like that a switch in Mira must of flipped as she happily skipped towards Cana and childishly grabbed the cash, and danced towards Laxus planting a soppy kiss on his cheek.

"I spilt the fight up and won the cash! you proud!" She smiled sweetly at Oracion Seis. "Scram!"

"You nearly spilt her skull open in the process though..." Elfman sighed as he started sweeping up some broken glass on the floor.

"We didn't start it!" They grumbled slightly, Karen helping Flare up from the ground, they collected their jackets and paid for their drinks.

"But I like these lot, a lot more that you lot. You heard Mira, Scram before I call Brain again." Laxus casually draped his arm around Mira's waist.

"Alright who used the beer bottle as a weapon?" Elfman looked at us expectantly, we all looked at each other only to see Juvia smiling sheepishly holding up a broken beer bottle.

"Juvia!" Lyon worriedly took the bottle off her before helping Elfman tidy up the bar.

"And in the future US staff are meant to stay out of it, for professionalism, we don't want to loose customers." Laxus said with a wink at us but a glare at Mira and Lyon.

"Not my fault I'm related to this one!" Lyon said while ruffling my head, before snaking his arm back around Juvia, "He is just really protective."

I smiled to myself, I guess I am aren't I? Lucy sat next to me before looking me up and down.

"Checking me out huh?" I sent her a wink, to see a small blush light her face.

"No," Lucy scowled, "I was checking you for injury,"

"Surrreee," I was glad she was okay. I would never ask if she was okay in public because she doesn't like to seem weak, but she wasn't trying to hide anything from me.

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

Lisanna had wanted me to come with her to the bar that her sister and her sister's boyfriend owned. I being the greatest friend I am, I agreed to go. Lisanna kicked the door open to make a grand entrance shouting from the bottom of her lungs...

"I'MM BACKKK-" but the rest of the sentence died on her lips as we took the chaotic scene in before us.

I couldn't quite see what the commotion was about but from what I could see it was between to gangs both were as savage as each other, one green hair girl was being dragged off by a familiar blue hair chick holding a bottle in her other hand. _Wait. Wait. Wait._ _Was that Juvia?!_ How could I have not noticed before, it was _them_. A male with long blonde hair was in the middle of the storm and was being fought by Lyon. _Why was Lyon involved?_ I felt panic choke me as I flailed around looking for a familiar golden blonde and shaggy mop of navy dark hair, _Where are they! I need to protect them?!_ That's when I found them back to back as Lucy threw some furious punches at a white hair girl and Gray faced a sleepy looking boy. When the sleepy looking boy threw a punch that landed in Grays ribs, I could only see red. _How dare he!_ Lisanna must of seen me wanting to break his neck, but she held her arm out blocking my path into the battle.

"Lisanna, I've got to help!"

"Mira has this under control, look now, there is certain rules that you have to obey at this place," She pointed over to where Mira was talking nicely to a girl with red plaits giving her a nice smile before returning to a conversation with Cana. _WAIT how come Cana was just sitting back and chilling when her friends are getting beaten? wtf is this place._ That's when I saw Mira's smile suddenly turn brutal as she ripped her hair out of her bobble and tied it up.

"AWhh man..." Lisanna sighed.

"Why what's happening?!"

"Shh shut it Natsu I'm watching whats gonna happen," Lisanna cut him off. Mira had now strutted straight into the midst of the war, her hand shot out like a bullet crushing into the plaited girl's throat suspending her in the air, the battle seemed to die around her as everyone shrank back, as if to get away from Mira's demonic intent.

"Lis, is that your sister..."

"Yup," Lisanna smirked, _I guess that's where she inherited the violent gene, maybe it runs in the family._

 _"_ She is gonna murder that girl..."

"Nahhh she will snap out of it in a sec," Lisanna reassured.

I saw Cana move away from the bar, walking past all the people who was frozen in battle she was completely unaffected by Mira's wrath, as she attempted to lay a hand on her shoulder. Mira just swiftly turned around and slapped her around the face like a sledge-hammer. Cana staggered back a few paces but a grin was still painted on her face, oblivious to the fact that she just got smacked. Cana observed Mira for a few more seconds before changing tatics, she reaching into her pocket and grabbed out a load of money.

"You won! If you don't get it in the next 3 seconds and you will never see it again," She hollered out. Mira just grinned like a cheshire cat and grabbed the money before happy-danced over the bar to Laxus's side before shouting at the opposing gang. Lisanna whispered in my ear that she was going to go talk to Mira and collect a few of her things she had left in her sisters apartment, leaving me to sit awkwardly on the bar across from Elfman sipping a coke.

I was sitting close enough to Lucy and Gray that I could listen to their conversation but far enough away for it feel the sharp pang of loneliness. I could literally reach out and hug them both in my arms, to tell them that I should have been there for them, that I should have been in the fight with them, that I want to protect them and be there for them just like old times. But I couldn't.

* * *

 **AN-**

 **Thanks for our favouriters:**

 **1)** **DeniMaire31**

 **2) KatherineWuumy**

 **3) x-Sparrow-Wolfy-X**

 **Followers as well:**

 **1)** **DeniMaire31**

 **2) Court818**

 **3) Ignibus**

 **4) TuskiChanChan**

 **5) Striking Shimp**

 **6) Alexmalik15**

 **7) sorachan1st**

 **(MEME OF THE WEEK: Lord Farquad riding on a quad)**

 **Dubs remark during the Skype call creating this Chapter:**

 **"You sound like a person from a documentary Insomniac, For example in said voice... AND HERE ON THE LEFT YOU WILL SEE A WALRUS"**


	3. When life Trips you up

**AN-**

 **BAck at it AGAIN. this was written on the 2nd day we started this story. WE just like to make you waiittttt. Jk I hate the wait. But exams r creeping and we wanna have some reserved chapters keep you melons happy. SOOOoo Todays chapter is on Lucy POV mainly, and its based around a campfire, also the next chapters will be based around school but we just wantedd to give you some ideas of all their relationships and what they did in their spare time etc etc.**

 **drug warning.**

 **Disclaimer- we own jackshit except the plot, the characters go to Hiro Mashima**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

It was finally Sunday, the whole week had dragged since the fight at fairy tail, it was getting harder and harder to ignore Natsu's worried glances, _Why couldn't he just stay out of our business. Jeez he doesn't understand how dangerous it is for him to be seen around us._ Me and Gray were out with our pack, just chilling at the local junkyard, it was Lyon's day off so he had joined us as well. Bora was holding a lead pipe outwards like a baseball bat as Cana bowled a rock towards it, cheering with glee as Bora hit it skyhigh into the other end of the yard, they giggled when they heard angry yells from Lyon and Juvia who were out of view at this current moment in time. _That must been a close shave_. Jellal was spread out lying atop one of the car bonnets, as he looked down his shades at the two teenagers in hysterics.

"Guys you haven't even taken anything..."Jellal said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yet!" Cana squealed with a wink, before inter-locking arms with Bora and swinging him round.

I just shook my head at the two morons before gazing up at the sun, it was around dusk and the sun was starting to set, I pulled out my phone to check the time... Stargazing started soon. I nudged Gray in the ribs showing him the time, he smiled before he started to speak.

"Anyway me and Luce are gonna call it a night." He said taking my hand in his.

"Awh Lu! Why do you always go sooo early on a Sunday but stay out till dawn on Saturday? What is it huh? Alonneee time with Gray?" She said winking at me.

"Yeah you two always miss the fun..." Bora trailed off as he spotted Lyon and Juvia come back from their 'Alone Time'.

"Yeah but it's school tomorrow..." I tried but Juvia cut straight through that lie.

"Lu you hate school, you don't do shit."

"Come on bro one ain't gonna hurt," Lyon said putting Gray in a headlock, "Elfman told me these ones have a good kick to them."

"Yeah but we have plans..." Gray said as he shoved Lyon playfully off of him.

"It's your choice, pill or paper ?"Lyon shoved his hand in his pocket of his parka, rummaging around for a clear packet that held loads of tiny pink pills with happy faces and pink squares of paper with a yellow smiley on.

"Babe you can pick first," Lyon said holding the packet to Juvia, slapping Bora's greedy hand away. Juvia squealed as she quickly hugged Lyon round the neck before popping the square paper on her tongue. She hummed happily as she spun round in a circle, as she grabbed the packet off of Lyon and started offering them to everyone. Bora grinned manically as he popped one in, before bumping hips with Cana as she lapped one up, before holding the bag out expectantly to Gray and I.

"Come'n it's not gonna hurt," She giggled.

"I guess one won't matter," I grumbled, as my resolve caved in.

"Luce but what about stargazing…." Gray trailed off as I shoved the bag in his hands.

"We will leave now, we made them happy," I could already feel the effects affecting me, as the world brought on a brighter tone. _Nothing can drag me down now!_ I couldn't help but laugh as I looked around. Jellal and Bora were cranking up the music on Bora's phone and started to move to the beat. Lyon was watching Juvia as she flowed like water in time with the music, Cana was spinning round in circles like a child as she ran giggling towards me.

"Luuuuu takee me with you two, I'm curious where you go to," She protested as she pouted slightly giving me the puppy dog eyes. Looking back at this now I realise how much the drug was affecting me, because in the right mind there is no way I would have let them come with me. _But instead I blabbed._

"Awh Fuck it come'n I know somewhere that's really cool."

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

 _Even though we don't talk anymore, we always went stargazing, mind you that I never actually went and sat with Gray and Lucy but always sat in one of the tree's nearby, I don't think they have ever noticed me there. I enjoyed doing it because it reminds me to when we used to all do it, so I guess we are kinda carrying on tradition without them knowing it_. That's what was going through my mind as I shoved my hands deeper in my pockets as I tried to hide myself in my scarf. I was passing through the tree's ready to climb a tree to start the stargazing when, I heard music coming from the clearing.

And there- on my trusty log- was Cana and Bora dancing. _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! THIS HAS BEEN OUR SPECIAL PLACE AND IS NOW OVER RAN BY FUCKING DRUGGED UP TEENAGERS THAT DON'T GIVE ANY SHITS. How could Luce and Gray do this to me. Don't they understand it's hard enough to be an outsider to their friendship at school but in this clearing I could pretend. Pretend that I'm just playing hide and seek, and they accepted me here. But no they brought them here._ I could feel my anger swirling around in the pit of my stomach as I ran up into the clearing, just like Lucy had done 4 years ago, making sure to make as much noise as humanly possible.

"OI WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I roared as I stumbled into everyone's vision. Not that changed what was happening they just all ignored what I was saying, Jellal and Lyon were just smoking and joking, Bora, Cana and Juvia were just in hysterics, even Gray and Lucy didn't even notice me. _Was I invisible to them?_

"I SAID WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING," I ran up to Gray grabbing him by the shoulders trying to get him to focus on me, but his pupils were blown wide and he was grinning as he spoke to me.

"Ah just the person I was looking for… My main man. Natsu how come you always ignore us,"

"ME?! IGNORE YOU! Oh I'm sorry that you're too fucking drugged to even find truth from reality?!" I snarled at him, but he just smiled innocently trying to capture me in an embrace.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I growled as I pushed his arms away, _This isn't him!?_

"Natsu we weren't the ones who ditched you… Come'n we don't hold any grudges. Lyon Yo NEEDS SOMETHING QUICK!" He yelled at Lyon who had a sly expression before throwing a bag over. Gray held out a small pill that was dwarfed by his palm as he held his hand out before me.

"Join the fun Natsu! We miss you!" Luce appeared next to me, giving the most biggest hug ever, _Was this some sort of sick joke?!_ "You're always sitting in the sidelines,"

I felt tears threaten to fall in the corner of my eyes. As I took some shaky steps back, my eyes darting around everything started to move in slow motion, and all I could see was Gray's out-stretched hand and Lucy's hopeful smile. But then something changed. Lucy's smile morphed into a shocked expression as her eyes shrank back to normal size, and she gazed at me, horrified. She slapped Gray's hand making him drop whatever infernal thing it was to the floor.

"Natsu…?" She trailed off looking at me again. "What are you doing here…?"

"Y-Y-You brought them here. To our place. OURS!" I could barely hold in my tears, Lucy must have listened to my words and looked around realising what she had done, and where she was and who she was with.

"Natsu… I didn't mean to," She tried but I wasn't going to listen to her.

"Don't even bother." I turned on my heel, she didn't deserve to see me cry, _I don't even know why I try. They obviously don't care about me one bit, this is all just one big lie._

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

 _Shit! SHIT! Fuck! Natsu's running, he can't run away from this? What did we say to him before this? Stupid Gray! Offering something like that to him? I panicked looking at everyone around me, they were still as high as kites. Shittt Natsu seemed really shaken up? Where's he gonna go? He's upset? Should I ring one of his friends?! No I need to fix this._ I quickly stalked up to Gray and dumped a bottle of water on his head, to try get him to think.

"GRAY WE ROYALLY FUCKED UP!" I shook him again, tears were trailing down my cheeks.

"Ehh? Luce what'd you mean?"

"FUCK IT I DON'T HAVE TIME! I'll be right back! IT'S NATSU" I shouted before charging into the woods where Natsu had ran into.

"I thought I'd just made him up-" I didn't stick around to hear the rest of Gray's sentence.

"NATSUUU! Please let me explain!" It was useless he could run forever meanwhile I could really feel the affects of the bad habits taking an effect on my health. My lungs felt as if they were on fire, but I kept pushing because all I could see was the faint outline of my pink best friend.

"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT! WE WERE THE ONES THAT KEPT PUSHING YOU AWAY! JUST LET ME EXPLAIN," I begged out into the darkness, I couldn't see him anymore.

I started to take laboured breaths, as I started to slow down, my heart felt like it was beating overtime, as I emptied my stomach out behind a tree. I staggered back up right, squinting to try seek him out.

"Natsu? Please?!"

I bit back a sob as I shrank down to my knees. _I should know my way around these woods, I can remember when me, Gray and Natsu used to play man hunt around these parts right up until Gray and Natsu's mum came and found us because it was getting dark. Or that one night on Halloween when we went on a ghost walk._ I could feel myself smile slightly at the memory, but then I look around at my surroundings and it was as if looking at an old children's story book, you knew the plot but couldn't remember everything. I recognised the place, I honestly did but-but- I was so lost at the same time. I heard someone moving around in the shrubs nearby, _maybe it's Natsu?_ I tried coaxing him out.

"Natsu…?" I kept saying his name over and over again, but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, the further I walked the more it felt like it. I turned quickly to see if I was being followed. _Maybe it was one of the others?_ I bit back a cry of surprise as I saw a shadow. I rubbed my eyes and looked again for the mysterious figure but it had dissipated into air. I started to run, I didn't care what direction I was heading just anywhere from this foul feeling, I felt the tree's whip at my hair as I blindly ran through the darkness. I felt my leg catch on a uncovered root, which caused me to trip, pain blossomed at my ankle, as I tried to stand. _But I could feel someone close by._ It felt as if someone breathing down my neck. I shake the feeling, I shouldn't have took whatever the fuck that was. The pain was unbearable but I had to keep moving, I started to see the firelight of our campfire ahead, and I could feel relief wash over me. I started to open my mouth to shout that I'm back but someone's hand clamped over my mouth.

I panicked. I started squirming as much as possible ignoring the pain as I lashed out with my feet, but my attacker stood fast.

"Stop moving you brat!" I heard a gruff voice whisper in my ear, I managed to bite their hand, _Great now I can call for help_. But my triumph was short lived, my opponent laughed sadistically before stamping on my injured ankle. It was pain I never felt before. It was excruciating, the type that wanted you to scream out in pure agony. My vision started to blur and the sky started to spin. I felt rough hands shove me to the ground, I got a face full of dirt before I passed out.

* * *

 **Gray POV**

"I thought I'd just made him up-" I trailed off as Lucy just ran off into the darkness, leaving me here confused, cold, and soaking. _Was Natsu really here? Maybe it's all in her head? I know she has been more and more worried about him just recently (well we both have) but maybe that just has affected her, I know we shouldn't have took anything tonight._

"Gray…? What's up bro?" I looked up and saw Lyon's puzzled expression.

"I'm not sure… I think something was up with Luce? I don't really remember much that happened tonight," I replied.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, it appears we have been Elfman's test dummies, the after effects seem to be quite strong I think they need more perfecting." Lyon motioned to Juvia who appeared to be passed out on the floor, and Bora who was chucking his guts up behind the log. _THAT'S NATSU'S LOG_! I bit my tongue before voicing my opinion. Cana patted Bora lightly on the back before walking over with Jellal towards us to.

"She has probably just gone back home, because she was feeling ill," Jellal said hopefully.

"Yeah but I swear I saw Natsu just now, here with us?! Maybe she ran after him?" I protested.

"Gray chill out, I think we have all had a bad trip," Cana said softly as they all started down the path back to their individual homes. I just huffed as I went to clean up Natsu's log.

* * *

 **AN-**

 **(RIDDLE OF THE WEEK: Whats at the end of a rainbow?)** **(No Dub not a pot'o'gold a "W")**

 **Dubs Remark during the Chapter being made on Skype:** ** _"RUN FOR THE HILLS,"_**

 **Hey guys, this story is gonna be cut shorter than what we wanted because just cuz we have came up with a better idea, dont worry this story is still gonna have at least 7 chapters. but tune in for our next story which we might be posting soon. ITS NALU and crimnals. we can post it now or later i guess. we actually we have planned the chapters out.**

 **Hai to our new favouriter (4 of u fabulous guys out there):**

 **1) Glaceon06**

 **Hiya to our new 2 followers (9 of u amazing humans):**

 **1)Glaceon06**

 **2)KrispiKreme ( LOVE THAT NAME)**

 **ENJOYYY**


End file.
